Doctrinaire
by Crystallyn
Summary: The story of how one innocent action brought into effect a tradition nearly forgotten by the Wizarding World.
1. I

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with it. I do "own" this idea and would appreciate it if you do not steal it; assuming of course, that the idea is worthy enough to be stolen.

**Warnings**: There is _shounen-ai _ahead. If you do not know what that term refers to, go look it up. If you know it's "synonym" of sorts, _slash_, then go ahead, they mean the same thing. If you don't know what either of them refer to, I really don't think you should be reading this, but go ahead, at your own discretion. At the end, I would appreciate it if you do not send me angry reviews on how you didn't like the pairing and blah, blah _blah_. I warned you, and therefore don't care to hear your whining.

**Word Count**: 387

**Doctrinaire***: Peach Blossom

The Wizarding world had a little known tradition that all Pureblood's have taken upon themselves to learn. Of course, what with the emphasis being on **Pureblood**, the vast majority was left clueless, since in recent times the number of Pureblood families had dwindled down to only a handful of families, all of which are prominent in society and Wizarding politics.

Now, this tradition is all but forgotten in the modern Wizarding world and any non-pureblood can plead ignorance without shame, if they happen to have the misfortune of stepping into the trap. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on one's point of view, our preciously innocent hero was one of the many ignorant wizard-folk as well as one of very few modern wizard-folk to whom this tradition applies to.

It all happened one perfectly lazy Sunday afternoon. Fourteen-year-old Harry Potter was outside, curled up beneath a tree beside the Great Lake basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. His half-lidded emerald orbs, un-obscured by the usual round glasses, were gazing up at the seventh year Hufflepuff against whom he was curled up.

The sound of fluttering wings drew the attention of the Hogwarts Triwizard competitors, their eyes locking on the snowy visage of Harry's dearly beloved owl. Said avian gently drew to a stop, hovering over her master's shoulder and gently lowering her body until she was delicately perched upon the spot. Clasped in her beak was a single, fully bloomed and fully intact, peach blossom******.

Hedwig offered up the delicate flower to her master who received it with gentle hands and a soft smile. The young student looked up at his senior and offered it to his companion with a shy smile and a light dusting of red across his cheeks.

Cedric pondered over the situation for a moment, recognizing that Harry was clueless as to the true intention behind the offering of the flower, but accepting it regardless. The elder boy had developed a growing fondness for the younger, and his possessive and protective nature were whispering encouragement into his ears; they told of how he should not look a gift horse in the mouth and how this situation would only bring about happiness for the both of them.

And so began the tradition, brought about by the simple giving and receiving of an innocent flower.

**F****ootnote****s**

***= Doctrinaire: **Stubbornly insistent on a practice or theory without regard for practicality or suitability

****= Peach Blossom: **Symbolizes generosity and bridal hope. For the sake of the story, we're focusing on the latter definition.

**A****uthor's Not****e:**

This was completely random. I was just picking out random words to use for my journal entries for my English class, when I came upon this word and then the next second, _BAM!_, I got a plot bunny of the slash variety, and since I didn't think my teacher would appreciate reading fanfiction, instead of original fiction, I used this for a one-shot/drabble thing.

I may or may not add more on to this, depends on **a)**inspiration **b)**interest and **c)** time which is sorely lacking at the moment.

Though one good thing that came from this, is that I'm going to force myself to write 1 one-shot every week.

If anyone wants to hear the excuses for the lack of activity, head on over to my WordPress and read the first post.

**Crystallyn**


	2. II

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, that's all J.K Rowling and the rest of the team.

**Warnings**: The same that applied to the first one. Though the _slash_ elements are more visible at the end of this one.

**Word Count**: 365

**Doctrinaire II**: Jonquil

Red stained Harry's cheeks, his eyes widened and his mouth went through the motions of speaking sans the noise. His ears must be deceiving him! Yet it wasn't so; our boy-hero was in denial. The words of the seventh year were so shock-inducing that he was chalking them up to a hearing-defect.

The fourteen-year-old wizard could only stare into the eyes of the elder Hufflepuff; those grey eyes were watching him with a mixture of anxiousness and amusement, with some affection liberally sprinkled on top.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted out. "I had no idea! I mean, you see, I just recently started living with my godfather and we just started on Pureblood tradition, but we haven't gotten this far and I'm so sorry! I had no idea of the meaning behind that Peach Blossom. I didn't even _know_ there was a meaning behind that and… and.. I completely understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again, or, or —" Cedric pressed a finger against those plush lips, halting the hysterical babble; he chuckled at the embarrassed look on the Gryffindor's face. Shifting closer to the petite fourth year, Cedric cupped the side of his face, turning it so as to achieve eye-contact.

"Now that you'll allow me to throw in my two cents, I'd like to inform you that I'm more than pleased with our… circumstance and if you've no complaints, I'll happily continue with the courting you instigated yesterday." Harry's face flushed at the memory of his innocent and clueless gesture; then the words sunk in, prompting shocked green eyes to meet patient grey ones.

"You mean, you'll… I mean I thought.. Um…" Chuckling, Cedric turned Harry's face to him, locking eyes, he smiled at the younger boy, showing the fond affection he held for the other.

"Harry… will you allow me to court you?" the Gryffindor could only nod dumbly and then accept the Jonquil***** that Cedric presented to him.

"I'd suggest taking a look at _The Secret Language_ by Aeria Wrackspurt. It should be in the library in the culture section." Bending down, Cedric pecked the corner of his mouth before leaving a stunned Boy-Who-Lived in the corridor.

**Foot Notes**:

*****= Means: "Love Me", "Affection Returned", "Desire", "Desire for Affection Returned"

**Authors Note**:

Well… I know this was listed as **complete**… but I while I was forcing myself to do my weekly-one-shot, this came up and then… it fit with **Doctrinaire**, so… I added it. Anyway… I have ideas for at least one more chapter, so this isn't done just yet. Though, there may be more than one additional chapter, the third chapter is the only one I'm confident will be coming out.

Anyway… won't you leave a review telling me your thoughts on this?

**Crystallyn**


End file.
